generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DraftsmanFive/Potential for a continuation?
2017 is shaping up to be a promising year for animation, but more specifically, the future of Warner Animation. With the return of Samurai Jack after 11 years, the revival of one beloved series introduces some promising opportunities for both Generator Rex and Cartoon Network. Man of Action is a team that has been with Cartoon Network for a long time, from the days of the original Ben:10 series up to the new reboot. And while I don't expect the series to live up to the expectations of the first few, this is still exciting news because it tells us that Man of Action Studios has enough authority in realm of Warner to do what they please. Which at the moment isn't continuing Generator Rex...but more on that in a moment. In comparison, Genndy is a more prolific producer with the network, especially when it comes to the amount of series produced and their collective popularity, but if he was able to return to a series 11 years after its last airing, Man of Action should have plenty of time to return to Generator Rex. But even that isn't too much of an issue as Generator Rex is a show that is still on air, if Toonami Asia's schedule is correct, so the popularity overseas may be a factor in convincing both Man of Action and Cartoon Network to bring it back to the West and continue it. However, there are obstacles that stand in Rex's way, that being the network's demand for simple, comedic shows. Though there are several shows that break those boundaries such as Adventure Time and Steven Universe, they are far from action oriented. So the only way Rex would be able to continue is if it was with Adult Swim's Toonami block, and with Samurai Jack having proved how succesful this approach can be, the demand for similar projects will grow tremendously. But then we face the issue of timeslots, of which are already fairly sparse for this block. This perhaps is the most interesting aspect of this case, as the solution to the problem is a problem in it of itself: Adult Swim branching off of Cartoon Network and become its own channel with an extended Toonami Block. Interestingly, Adult Swim has announced an interest in doing this already, but have yet to do so due to concerns that it wouldn't be profitable on its own. But should it manage to find audience-grabbing shows to fill up the entirey of its syndication... Well, Samurai Jack would be the first step. Generator Rex probably has the most potential to be picked up by Adult Swim and their production studio, Williams Street, after that, and man of Action would have a lot of additonal experience to introduce to the series after their time spent working on Marvel's Amazing Spider Man. Swat Kats Revolution is also a show that could help establish the channel, with the producers having already expressed their interest to bring the show to Cartoon Network, but having been denied most likely because of the channel's current brand. So, TL:DR, Generator Rex has a very realistic chance of coming back and revolutionizing Adult Swim and Toonami, but only if Man of Action calls for it, and only if Williams Street is willing enough to take a chance on the series. All of these are just my thoughts based on my limited knowledge of the animation industry, but truthfully, I just really want to see Generator Rex get back on air! Category:Blog posts